No More Nightmares
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: She wasn't the next Annie Cresta. She was worse. She redefined the definition of crazy. He was a ruthless killer. He was cocky, arrogant, and ignorant. She can't even look him straight in the eye. How did he fall in love with her?
1. Darcy Taylor

**So I was staring at this picture of Katniss and Peeta, well drawn picture of them cuddling in a bed, with the caption: No More Nightmares. Then I started to think. For clarification, Cato won the 74th Hunger Games. The rest you'll figure out.**

**I do not own anything besides Darcy.**

* * *

Haymitch stared at his newest victor, Darcy Taylor.

For the second time in two years, he took in his female tribute.

Former female tribute.

Her hazel orbs were fixed on the blank TV.

She was in no state to hear more about the games she won, the 3rd Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games.

"Well, if you two are going to do nothing all day, then we should get going. The train leaves tomorrow morning." Effie brushed off her bright yellow, silk skirt that clashed awfully with her green hair.

He could see through her lies and knew she replayed the games in her mind.

The safest place she had, was a nightmare she could never awake.

"What do you see when you close your eyes?" This was the first time since the games ended that Darcy had spoken.

The recap had to be postponed with her mental and physical state.

Darcy flinched at her own voice, she could barely recognize the sound.

Haymitch didn't want to answer, because it wouldn't be a good one.

It would only make problems worse.

Her neck cracked as she craned it to get a good look at him.

He shifted his gaze to the half empty bottle in his hand.

"Black. Nothing. Obviously." He let out a drunken laugh.

Darcy pursed her lips together before pulling them apart once again, "When you went back to District 12 last year, with no victor, how did you feel?"

The small girl closed her eyes, while Katniss Everdeen flashed through her thoughts.

"I think that's enough small talk for one night." Haymitch staggered to his feet before fleeing the room.

_The games are over _she thought to herself, _You get to go back home._

Dacry buried her head into her scraped knees.

She wore black shorts that went to her knees and a blue hoodie that covered her arms.

Her arms.

Bandages wrapped her arms, with a few puddles of blood at some points.

It was hard to sleep on her sides- it was hard to sleep in general.

That's when the nightmares came.

That's when the careers came.

That's when he came.

That's when she died.

Darcy tightened the brown blanket that closed in the warmth around her.

It felt like a force field from the world.

But even force field's crumble and fall to the ground.

Just like the Victors do.

She quietly walked to the bright red door that sat across from the kitchen.

Her shaking, bandaged hand reached out for the knob.

Her weak, underfed body pushed the door open.

Her stoic face stared at the elevator at the end of the hall before closing the bright red door.

_The Capitol sure do love their colors,_ she thought.

The brown, fleece blanket trailed behind her as her feet made their way to the elevator.

She cocked her head to the side as she found her destination.

Her blue and purple feet dragged her away from the elevator, and to another door.

The stairs.

The heavy door reluctantly opened.

The stone, concrete, grey stairs looked comforting.

Her battered hands gripped the railing as if she was hanging by a thread.

Another door awaited for her.

The last door.

A cool breeze hit Darcy's face like a brick.

Oh, how she missed the smell of fresh air in her nose.

It was only a matter of seconds before she ran back into the Penthouse after hearing his voice.

Tears threatened to fall and her legs got tangled into the blanket.

His face was the last thing she saw

before falling

four flights

of stairs.


	2. Back In The Hospital

**So I wrote this at like 2 a.m, and I'm pretty proud of it. Especially the ending. I have no idea where that came from. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**I do not own anything besides Darcy.**

* * *

"A MESS, I TELL YOU! SHE'S A MESS!"

Darcy woke up with a pounding on her head, blood on her face, and broken ribs.

Well that's what you get when you fall down the stairs.

"How could you possibly fall down four flights of stairs!" Effie raised her voice with each word.

Darcy didn't dare to mumble out a sorry, knowing she would scream even more.

"Leave the girl alone," Haymitch stopped Effie from her ranting.

"Look at her! Recaps are supposed to be on Friday! She can't look like this!" Effie pointed to the broken and bandaged girl sitting on the bed.

"You're lucky Cato found you, or else you'd be dead right now," Haymitch took another sip of the liquor he held in his right hand.

Darcy shivered at the mention of his name.

Who wouldn't?

He was the ruthless killing machine from District 2.

"Even Cinna won't know what to do with her!" Effie was now screaming so loud that District 12 could probably hear her. "_I_ don't know what to do with her!"

Effie's green bangs were now a mess, looking like tangled grass.

Her cheetah print blouse was untucked and wrinkled.

While her blue silk skirt had beer stains from Haymitch sprinkling some on her.

"You're sweating," Haymitch pointed out.

Effie's purple colored contacts widened.

"WHAT?" She screeched.

Effie lifted her bangs so she had a clear view of her in the glass window.

Sure enough there were beads of sweat glistening on her forehead and cheek.

"Ah!" Effie let out another ear piercing screech.

_She sure loves to scream _thought Darcy.

"Ms. Trinket, please quiet down. You're distrupting the other paitents."

A lady with brown wavy hair knocked on the door.

Hamitch let out a cackle, taking another swig of whatever was left in his liquor cabinet.

White, clean walls.

Nurses.

Paitents.

Reception Desk.

Glass windows.

Wires hooked up to her.

Darcy took in her surroundings and sure enough, she was in the hospital.

"I still can't believe you snuck out last night! To go where? Where was so important that you had to sneak out in such a state!" Effie yelled some more.

All Darcy did was put her index finger up to her chapped, pink lips.

"She wants you to be quiet. Please, you're annoying us all," Haymitch sat in the chair off to the side of the room.

"Knock, knock!" A cheery voice entered the room, "Oh, Darcy. Well, sleeveless dresses are out of the question. How you doing?"

"She doesn't speak. We have a mute," Haymitch told him, loud and clear for Darcy to hear.

Darcy looked down into her lap.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some preparing to do. Feel better," Darcy nodded and watched her stylist leave her.

"I think we should too. Let the girl rest. We've bothered her enough."

Haymitch started to push Effie out the door.

"Fine, but we are not done with you, young lady," Effie pointed towards the bruised, bloodied, and bandaged girl on the bed.

As soon as Darcy's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

His 6'1 frame towered over her petite one.

"So close to home." He had a gash on his left cheek that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Please!" Darcy begged, crawling away from him.

He tilted the knife at her neck, threatening to kill her.

But he didn't.

He wanted to hear her beg for mercy and scream.

"You're a filthy, disgusting rat from District 12 that no one wants!" He screamed more hurtful words at her before he plunged the sword that killed Thresh,

Peeta, and many others and now her, into her stomach.

Darcy was too in shock to process words, and even her thoughts.

"Sleep well?" She jumped at the male voice.

And it wasn't Haymitch nor Cinna's.

Darcy's breathing became ragged and sharp just like the night before.

"Nurse!" Darcy choked out.

"Look, 12, you're welcome I saved your damn life. I could have left you there to die." His cocky attitude shown as bright as the sun.

"Nurse!" Darcy called out even louder.

"What do you have against me?" He finally asked the question that he had been wondering since he watched her fall.

"I had a nightmare. You were killing me, and you said that I was a filthy, disgusting rat from District 12 that no one wants." She quoted the words from her dream.

"The same exact words I said to Katniss Everdeen before I killed her. I didn't realize-" Cato started.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The lady that came wasn't the same nurse, Darcy recalled seeing earlier who shushed Effie.

Darcy went back to being mute and just pointed to Cato.

She signaled for him to leave. "Sir, visiting hours have ended two hours ago." The kind lady told him.

"Fine." Cato mumbled before reluctantly standing up.

* * *

"Haymitch, she's your tribute-" Effie started.

"Victor," Haymitch proudly interupted.

"Manners, Haymitch. She has the interview, the crowning- oh, goodness. The Victory tour is coming up," Effie started to fan herself with a nearby magazine with a picture of a maroon haired Caesar .

"Relax. The Victory tour is in a month," He roll his eyes at the colorful escort.

"So where's this new Annie Cresta of yours?" A young lady strolled in to the District 12 penthouse.

"Have you heard of knocking, Johanna?" Effie huffed.

"No," Johanna Mason chirped.

"Hospital," Haymitch answered.

"Why? I thought she got out two days ago. I'm pretty sure I saw her all bruised and bandaged the other day," Johanna plopped herself down on the couch where Haymitch was sitting.

"That plus the damage of falling down four flights of stairs," He slurred.

"Ouch," Commented Johanna, "How's she looking?"

"Awful. Hideous. In pain. Tired. Sad," Effie lsited.

"So she looks like she just got out of the Hunger Games," Johanna concluded, "So better or worse than Annie Cresta?"

"Worse," Effie decided.

"Way worse," Haymitch groaned.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Haymitch Abernanthy agreed with Effie Trinket. So she's really that bad?" Johanna widened her eyes, remembering the first time she met Annie.

_"So this is the mad girl from District 4?" Johanna asked Finnick. "Johanna." He said sternly, "She's not mad. Just a bit out of it some times." "I'm Annie." Annie stuck her hand out, waiting for the her to shake it. "Johanna Mason." While shaking her hand, Annie jumped back, into Finnick's arms. Her face was drained from all color. Her breathing was fast._  
_She was scared. Her green eyes stared into space. "What's she doing?"_  
_Johanna examined her. "I told you that at times she gets a bit out of it."_  
_Finnick said, looking at Annie. "We better get going." Annie excused both her and Finnick from Johanna._

"She's a mute," Haymitch reasoned.

"If she doesn't talk, then how do we know what goes on in that messed up brain of hers?" Effie paced back and forth.

"All you care about are the interviews and her appearence. Do you realize how much pain she's in?" Haymitch gaped at the cold hearted lady.

It wasn't Effie's fault. The two had one thing in common.

They were both in a lot of pain after the games.

Both physically and mentally.

Haymitch almost died from blood loss and came out with a broken leg.

"Well, she's got to get something going. Remember, she needs a talent."

Effie ran a hand through her lime green strands.

"What's her name again?" Johanna flipped through the channels on the TV, waiting for something to catch her eye.

"Darcy Taylor," Effie beat Haymitch to it.

"Well, Miss Taylor-" Caesar was cut off as Johanna flipped the channel.

"Go back," Effie ordered.

"She's something, isn't she?" Claudius agreed.

"Turn it up," Haymitch demanded.

"Rumour has it that she's back in the hospital. No word on how," Caesar gave a pitiful look.

Darcy wouldn't of liked that.

She doesn't take pity.

It makes her look weak and helpless, when she's not.

"Everyone's waiting for her interview with you, Caesar. When will that be?"

"This Friday will be her first public appearence since the games, and I will have the honor of talking to her," Caesar gave his award winning smile.

"Well if she's a mute, you're going to have to make her talk to Caesar," Johanna advised.

Haymitch sighed, knowing she was right.

This girl was as stubborn as a brick, only saying a few words at a time.

"She's a special one, isn't she?" Caesar asked, talking particularly to no one.

"Let's take another look at her interview, shall we?" The screen changed from Claudius and Caesar to Darcy and Caesar.

Her hair were in waves while her side bangs were pinned back.

Her plump pink lips never changing from a smile.

Her yellow dress was higher in the front than in the back.

Though the bottom looked like it was started to burn.

It signaled the ending of innocence.

Her innocence.

"So, Darcy. You've been quite the talk in the Capitol. Care to know why?" Caesar asked.

Darcy sat cross legged on the chair, staing at Caesar she shook her head no.

"Well, onto another topic. Home. How did you feel about the Reaping. What did your family think?" He pried.

"I live with my Grandmother and younger brother, Logan. My father lives in District 8."

The video paused and went back to Caesar and Claudius.

"That's what I love about her. She reveals so much, yet so litte, making us crave for more about her," Caesar commented.

"She just has this way with people that draws them in," Claudius agreed.

The video played.

"What about your mother?" Darcy hesitated at this question.

No one knew about her mother.

Not even her friends.

She always kept her personal life to herself.

"A secret," She choked out.

Caesar knew this was a touchy subject.

"Your friends. How did they feel when you got reaped?" He tried to make eye contact, but failed to do so.

"They cried. A lot. But I have to admit, I would too," she tried to chuckle, but it came out muffled like a sob. Yet Darcy somehow kept her composure.

Once again, the video stopped.

"I really like how she tries to lighten the mood for herself and others. This, right here showcases how touchy the subject of her family is. You can see tears threatening to fall," Claudius says while pointing to her eyes.

"Like anyone cares. So many people cry in their interviews that Caesar needs tissues ready," Johanna scoffed at his comment.

"Sh!" Effie stared intensely at the screen as if Caesar's next words were a cure to cancer.

"What a strong survivor she is."

Play.

"Do you think you will win?" Caesar asked.

It was one of his most common questions, and the one she was dreading to answer.

"I think that if I do win, that'll be great. And if I don't, I don't. But my chances are slim." She played for their sympathy, and the audience melted into her hands.

"Who here, do you think is your biggest competitor?" Caesar asked.

The audience leaned in, expecting her to say the male from District 1 or 2, and maybe even 4.

"Who here, do you think might stop you from going home?" He rephrased.

The clock ticked and right before the buzzer went off, Darcy said loud and clear for all of Panem to hear who it was.

She leaned in towards Caesar and answered, "Myself."


	3. Meltdowns

**I've had most of this written for a while, but never quite felt satisfied with it. I guess that happens to most writers before they reach the climax of their stories. Or is that just me? Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**I do not own anything besides Darcy and the plot.**

* * *

"She must be watched 24/7. With her injuries now, another stunt like falling down steps could be her last," the nurse told the drunken victor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He replied.

"Sir, I'm serious. Her life is on the line." Haymitch ignored the nurse and made his way to Darcy's door.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart. You get to leave this depressing hell hole." He slurred.

Darcy groggily rubbed her eyes.

"The hell?" She groaned angrily.

"Glad you found your voice, but could you do that while we leave. That nurse keeps giving me the evil eye," he shuddered. "I'll be waiting outside. I already checked you out, so hurry up."

Haymitch left once again, leaving Darcy to herself and thoughts.

Darcy quickly changed into the clothes Haymitch brought, carefully pulling down the blue hoodie over her head, cautious of her injuries.

It was a miracle that she hadn't broken her legs or arms, but just her ribs.

Darcy walked out the front door. The hospital was right around the corner from their penthouse, so Haymitch decided not to use a car.

"I thought you might need some fresh air after being stuck in that stuffy hospital for three days," his breath was mix of alchohal and meat.

It wasn't surprising for Darcy, considering it was 11:30 a.m.

The rest of the walk was in silence until they finally arrived at the penthouse.

"I'll take the stairs." Darcy told her old mentor.

"No, no, no, no, no. Remember last time you did that?" He asked.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I'll be more careful."

"Liar." He stifled a laugh, "I know you too well."

Haymitch clicked the gold button with the number 12 on it.

It was all too familiar with him.

"I bet you could do that with your eyes closed." Commented Darcy.

"It's the 12th one up. A blind person could do that." Haymitch chuckled at her stupid comment.

All Darcy did was nod.

Haymitch smiled to himself, giddy that she was talking again.

"You've got some visitors." Haymitch told her as he held the door open.

"Welcome back!" An unfamiliar voice said.

Four actually.

Johanna Mason.

Cato James.

Finnick Odair.

Annie Cresta.

Annie rushed to hug her, "I'm Annie."

Darcy cracked a half smile.

She liked this girl.

Annie had a warm vibe that would just pull you in.

And right now that's what Darcy needed, a warm person.

"I'm-" Darcy started.

"I know who you are. You're Darcy Tyler!" She swung Darcy's hand side to side.

"Darcy Taylor," she corrected.

"Whoops! I happen to do that sometimes," she apologized.

"Johanna Mason," the brunette that was slouching on the couch introduced herself.

"The greatest person you'll ever meet," the green eyed, bronze haired boy, tall, athletic boy that girls fawned left and right for smirked.

The fourth person started to introduce himself, but was rudely interrupted by Darcy, "I don't care."

"Manners!" Effie scolded.

Darcy rolled her eyes, ignoring her escort.

"Cato James, AKA the boy who saved your god damned life," Cato grumbled, obviously not happy with her treatment towards him.

"You only did that because there were cameras watching, and you'd look more like an asshole if you didn't," Darcy rolled her eyes.

Cato was taken back, "There were cameras?"

"Of course there were cameras, you dumbass!" Darcy cursed.

She _really _ hated Cato.

"I like her," Johanna smiled wickedly.

"Then you get to know her," Haymitch grumbled.

"GET OUT!" Darcy screamed, grabbing Haymitch'ss bottle and throwing the half empty bottle at Cato.

Luckily, thanks to his quick reflexes, he dodged it easily, only letting a few shards of glass on him.

"Whoah man, thank god she has shit aim," Finnick tried to lighten the mood.

"I think it'd be best if you left, Cato," Annie tried.

"You know what? I think you're right, Annie. I'd rather be on my own than in a room with a messed up asshole of a victor!" Cato stormed off, slamming the door behind with a loud thud.

"Don't call Annie that!" Johanna cackled.

"What?" Annie inquired at the mention of her name.

"Short temper you have there, Darce. Now I know to keep sharp objects away from you," Finnick joked.

"Just glad he's gone," Darcy replied, wiping the drops of blood that the glass cut off her hand.

Everything was silent.

Until she screamed.

Gripping her head, pulling at her hair, Darcy let out a loud scream.

"TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" Johanna covered her ears.

"Annie, sweetie, can you take Darcy to her room?" Effie asked.

Annie quickly nodded, ushering the girl into her extravagent room.

"What the hell was that?" Finnick pointed in the direction Annie and Darcy left seconds ago.

"She tends to have... meltdowns. They're random and spontaneuos. At least she just screamed this time," Haymitch explained.

"What happened the other times?" Finnick dared to ask.

"She got a hold of a knife from the kitchen drawer and started to carve numbers onto a wall in her room. She was gripping the knife so hard, her knuckles were bleeding.

And she did all of it while screaming her head off. Cashmere and Gloss heard and told us to shut up," Effie paced.

It was becoming a normal thing for Effie to do, pace.

Especially with Darcy.

"How do you usually stop her?" Johanna wondered aloud.

"We usually put her on the roof. That way no one can hear her," Haymitch sighed.

"Annie was never like this," Finnick said concluding that Darcy was mad.

"What happens if she had one of her meltdowns on TV?" Effie stopped in her tracks.

"Chaos," Haymitch answered.

"If she keeps this up she'll be safe from Snow," Finnick said.

"What do you mean?" Effie furrowed her overplucked brows in confusion.

"No one wants to sleep with a mad girl," Johanna explained.

"She's only 16," Effie looked to Haymitch.

"She's already getting payments from Capitol citizens," Finnick sighed.

"Haymitch! You're her mentor, why didn't you do something?" Effie placed her hand on her hips, furiousu at the man in front of her.

"What could I posisbly do? It's out of my hands now. Snow has her in a headlock," Haymitch shot back. "I can't control anything after she wins."

"Well, let's just get through these interviews and crowning first, okay? Good," Effie told the small group of victors, "Well I for one am sleep deprived, so I will see you all in the morning tomorrow. Okay? Okay."

The room was left in silence as Effie stumbled on her lanky legs to the farthest room at the end of the hall, her room.

"Finnick, help!" A loud cry came from Darcy's room.

"Annie!" Finnick jolted off the couch, scrambling onto his feet, he ran to the room.

"Annie," he repeated taking in the chaos in front of him.

"What? What happened..." Johanna trailed off, staring down at the floor.

Annie was shielding Darcy's eyes as she sobbed into her chest.

"What happened?" Finnick inquired, looking at both Annie and Darcy.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know. She screamed and I looked up and there he was," Annie explained, scared.

"Annie, get Darcy out of here," Haymitch ordered, "Johanna, get me the phone."

Annie pulled Darcy out of the gory room, and Darcy followed like a lost puppy.

Johanna scurried to the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone that was barely used.

"Here," Johanna stared at the scene in shock.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"I would like to report a dead body," Haymitch said staring down at the bloody corpse.


End file.
